Reunion
by Lilmissxx
Summary: He released a breath harshly when the cool nighttime air hit him at full force, soothing away his stress. He raised his head to watch the stars, and was oblivious to the light footsteps that came up behind him. Neville/Parvati ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.**

--

**Reunion.**

Neville sighed. He hated reunions.

He stood at the refreshment table, observing the couples who were dancing. He separated the couples who were enjoying themselves from those who weren't. His gaze flicked over to Draco, who was dancing with Daphne Greengrass. Judging by the longing looks sent to Hermione, they fell under the latter category. He suppressed a chuckle. He saw Ginny dancing contentedly with Blaise. She gave him a little grin and a wave, before returning her attentions to the darker-haired wizard.

His gaze continued to flit around the room, before landing on _her_.

She looked absolutely divine. Her long hair was flowing as she gestured to her neighbour. He brought his glass to his mouth, swirling the contents around, and inhaling the scent. He vaguely wondered what she would smell like. Snapping out of his small trance, he continued his observations.

After a while he began to notice Hermione's stolen glances at Draco. When the gazes locked, he could almost see the heat travelling between the two. He cocked an eyebrow, but left them to their private conversation, and focussed back on _her_. Even after all these years he still couldn't pluck up enough courage to talk to her. So much for being a Gryffindor. He sighed and placed his head in his hands, knocking his head against his glass.

Where he looked back up at where she was before, she was gone. Vanished. He panicked before spotting her engaged in a conversation with Seamus. He gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated sigh. He surrendered what little hope was left, and turned to go outside.

He was too busy thinking to notice the burning gaze that followed him out.

He released a breath harshly when the cool nighttime air hit him at full force, soothing away his stress. He raised his head to watch the stars, and was oblivious to the light footsteps that came up behind him. He jumped when a pale finger tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, he set his eyes upon a smiling fair-haired girl. His face fell slightly. She was lovely, but she wasn't the girl he had been looking for.

"Hey Luna."

"Hey Neville. I saw you came out here, thought you looked a little lonely, and so I decided to come and talk to you," She cocked her head to the right and studied him carefully. He shifted slightly. "It's her, isn't it?" It wasn't a question, but he answered it anyway.

"Yes." She shook her head disdainfully.

"Neville, why don't you just go and talk to her?" Neville's emotions exploded.

"I can't! I just can't! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me? I'm supposed to be courageous Luna! But I'm not! And I never will be! I'm just too weak!" She had backed away during his outburst. Neville had clearly stopped, as he collapsed by a nearby tree. He finished in a small voice.

"…I'm just too weak." The words curled around the tree and blew away.

The wind whipped up a storm after that. Luna shivered as her hair flew around her face. She turned as she heard Ron call for her. With a hurried goodbye, and a kiss on the cheek, she all but ran back inside. Neville groaned.

Once again he failed to notice the sound of footsteps – this time a little more hesitant – heading towards him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the hand on his shoulder either. The woman sighed lightly, before turning and walking away.

Neville hadn't noticed a thing.

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard Seamus' voice reach the tree that he was sitting by. He looked down, and noticed that his robes were filthy. He gave a miniscule sigh, and quietened down to hear the conversation.

"For goodness sake! He hasn't asked you, and been waiting for over a year damnit! Why won't you let me take you on a date?" Neville could imagine the look on Seamus' face, and winced. His eyes widened when he heard her reply.

"…I have faith in him. I'm sorry Seamus, but I just don't feel that way about you."

Neville peered around the tree to see Seamus advancing on her, a dangerous look on her face. The hairs at the back of Neville's neck prickled. Neville was ready to pounce if things got out of hand.

Seamus hit the tree beside her head, and Neville's patience snapped.

In a sudden burst of courage, he sprinted around the tree, pushed Seamus out of the way, and kissed Parvati. Her expression turned from fear to shock, before she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When he pulled away he leant his forehead against hers.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday night?" She nodded. He grinned.

A groan from the floor behind them reminded Neville of Seamus' presence. He thought for a moment.

"I heard that Padma fancies you." Parvati grinned and nodded when Seamus looked sceptically at Neville.

He grinned, winked at them and ran back to the reunion. Neville smile.

He loved reunions.

--

01/01/09


End file.
